


The Illusion of Innocence

by Denibear929



Series: The Illusion of Innocence [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Breton Female Protagonist, Consensual Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Femslash, Gen, Housecarls, Humor, Lesbian Character, Light BDSM, Multi, Romance, Size Kink, Skyrim - Freeform, Somnophilia, Vampires, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denibear929/pseuds/Denibear929
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragonborn is a fearless, strong, altruistic, and benevolent individual; she has become an ideal citizen throughout all of the nine holds in Skyrim. There’s just one problem; the Dovahkiin isn’t romantically involved with anyone and she’s practically taunting it in the faces of those who are a little more than interested in the naïve young woman who doesn’t seem to be responding to their advances.</p><p>From filthy anonymous letters to intimate encounters with her fellow Thieves Guild Members and loyal housecarls, the Dovahkiin is overwhelmed with the possibilities of romance. </p><p>Shenanigans with the Amulet of Mara and homemade concoctions may or may not occur…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragonborn of Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into writing, I'm a little rusty. Forgive me for any misuse of grammar. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> Implications of:  
> DB/Jarl Leila (if you squint hard enough)  
> DB/Mjoll the Lioness  
> DB/Ingun Black-Briar

“Greetings, Anuriel. I’ve come here to inform you that the dragon residing over Autumnwatch Tower has been appropriately dealt with and that I’m here to collect the bounty. However, there is some grave news that I must be bring forth to our fair lady of Riften.” Bethany Luciana spoke eloquently in the presence of her superiors, Jarl Leila Law-Giver admired that of the dragonborn but she felt as though formalities were no longer necessary since she considered the young fierce warrior standing before her to be a trusted friend and ally. Nevertheless, Leila furrowed her brow and adjusted her comfortable position on the seat of her throne when the dragonborn announced she had some rather unpleasant news to share with her court. “Dragonborn, whatever it may be that concerns you, I can assure you that I will do what I can with the power I wield to aid you in your noble cause. Although you do not maintain a permanent residence in Riften quite yet, you are considered a trusted friend of my people and therefore my concern for the safety of the Rift’s citizens includes you. With that said, what can I do for you?” Leila asked. 

The Breton spellsword was quite flattered but there was no time to celebrate; she would express her gratitude later after she dealt with the threat of a dragon looming over the city of Riften. “My lady, I will not waste your time with delicate speeches. We must evacuate the citizens of Riften immediately. As I was leaving the ruins of the Autumnwatch Tower, I noticed yet another dragon flying overhead and last I saw it was headed for Riften. I must insist that we allow the people of Riften to take refuge in the keep!” Unmid Snow-Shod, Leila’s housecarl, approached the dragonborn then, drawing his sword and glanced over to Anuriel. “This is grave news indeed. Anuriel, I believe you should start preparing that private carriage for the jarl at once. I for one am against the idea of flooding this keep with the people of Riften. My concern, as you are well aware of, is for Leila’s safety. I will not allow her to fall. How do I know that there isn’t somebody out there willing to jump at the chance at assassinating the Jarl amidst all the chaos?” He asked as he situated himself between the jarl’s throne and from where Bethany stood. Bethany sighed. She understood his concern, it was all well and good, but the very lives of Riften’s citizens were under immediate threat, what of them? 

Before Leila could interject, the doors to Mistveil Keep swung open and a horrifying sound like no other invaded the keep. The walls shook with such ferocity that for a brief second, Leila feared the ceiling would collapse on top of them. She had never known terror like this; it made her uneasy. Aerin had stumbled into the keep panting, a glass dagger in hand, drenched in sweat and the sheer look of panic clearly written on his face. “Bethany, you must come at once! There’s a dragon approaching the keep, Mjoll can’t hold it off any longer, please you’ve got to help her!” Aerin cried out, his eyes pleading for an answer from the mysterious woman who retrieved Grimsever for Mjoll without wanting anything but her companionship in return. Bethany pulled out her beloved Nordic greatsword, a weapon said to be meant for the true sons and daughters of Skyrim, a two handed weapon that couldn’t possibly be wielded by someone of her height and identity as a Breton. “Aerin, tell everyone to take shelter at the Temple of Mara immediately! My voice shall herald its doom for I do not take kindly to monsters inflicting harm upon the innocent.” With that said, Bethany made her way out of the keep and stepped outside to willingly face the danger that not many had the courage to do. Leila suddenly felt herself being escorted by her court wizard and loyal steward but she couldn’t allow herself to run away from a fight. She was the goddamned Jarl of the Rift, she had a responsibility and turning her back on her people was something to be frowned upon. If Vignar Grey-Mane, the grumpy old bastard that he was, could trap a dragon within Dragonsreach, then she could muster up the courage to shelter her people from a dragon. 

“No, this is a threat that I simply cannot ignore. Maybe the imperials will gladly cower behind the safety of their walls but are we not the true sons and daughters of Skyrim? Open the doors, we are to allow the people of my city to take refuge in our home. Unmid, you are to assist me in welcoming the terrorized citizens of Riften with open arms. I will not accept no for an answer, old friend.” Leila ordered as her son Harrald approached her with a unique hunting bow that had been passed down to each first born woman of the family for generations. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t have a personal interest in the opportunity that suddenly presented itself to her; to bear witness the true power of the legendary dragonborn for herself would be an honor she would rather soon not forget

The citizens of Riften were frightened beyond belief. There had been reports of dragons exploring the vast expanses of farmland in the Rift for quite some time now but for one to actually approach the major city of Riften despite the problems it faced on a daily basis? Would the mighty Talos preserve them all in such troubling times? They were about to find out for themselves.

Hemming Black-Briar had been watching Balimund perform his so called miracles with steel in the marketplace when he saw a rather unique shadow pass by overhead. It wasn’t until he heard chaos erupt all around him that he realized what was actually going on. 

”Dragon!”

”Somebody help! Somebody do something!”

”I’m getting out of here!”

Hemming felt ice cold fear quickly replace the boredom he felt earlier in the day and he immediately sought out his mother, Maven, who busied herself by exchanging unpleasant words with Mjoll the Lioness and her annoying companion over by Grelka’s stand just moments ago. “Hemming, you damned fool, what are you doing? Get behind me this instant! Do you want to end up as the abominable creature’s snack? You’re useless to me dead!” Maven scolded, her fingers pinching his ear lobe before she pulled him over behind Balimund’s forge. Relieved, Hemming knelt beside his mother as they helplessly watched the dragon terrorize the clueless citizens of Riften who were running around in circles like chickens with their heads cut off. The city’s guardsmen bravely followed the dragon and attempted to take down the beast with their bows and arrows. Hemming realized something was wrong when he didn’t see his sister, Ingun, amongst the crowd being rushed over to Mistveil Keep. “Mother, please tell me you are aware of my dear sister’s whereabouts. Wasn’t she sharing a meal with you back at the manor before she had to return back to that dreadful Eligrim?” He asked, craning his neck to get a better view of the crowd surrounding the Jarl’s keep. Maven was thought to be a cold, unfeeling bitch by those of lesser importance but they were wrong. Although Ingun had indeed strayed far from the path of politics and wealth, she was still a Black-Briar and Maven held her family above all others. “I-I hadn’t thought about it. I assumed she would have taken refuge with those filthy alchemist friends of hers! Damn it, Hemming!” 

It was at that exact moment when both Hemming and Maven turned their attention towards the Bee and the Barb that they found the aforementioned Black-Briar sibling. The dragon had ceased circling overhead and decided to lower himself in order to inflict some real damage upon the people of Riften. Unfortunately, the dragon sought the most vulnerable target in the marketplace and it just so happened to be Ingun who was unarmed, alone and petrified. The alchemist had dropped her satchel and raised her arms to defend herself to the death with the few destructive spells she knew. “Oh, gods no!” Ingun cried out, backing away from the dragon; it seemed to be sizing up his mark because she could swear on her life that she saw a brief glimpse of a smirk. She wasn’t ready to die, and she certainly wasn’t fond of the idea of handing over her fate to this monster! The dragon roared, making his presence well known before he readied his attack on Ingun Black-Briar.

“Ingun, get away from the dragon! Do something, don’t just stand there!” Hemming.

”INGUN, NO!” Maven shouted. Her concern for her daughter’s well being betrayed her usual apathetic demeanor.

Ingun’s eyes fluttered shut as she felt the heat of the dragon’s breath engulf her. 

“WULD NAH KEST!”

The unfamiliar language of the dragons had been heard by all and just as quickly as the dragon unleashed its fury upon the fair Ingun Black-Briar, the promising threat of her demise diminished. The dragonborn clad in beautiful Nordic armor had raised a hardy steadfast ward to absorb the dragon’s fire breath while she held Ingun tightly against her chest. Infuriated by the dovahkiin’s interference, he accepted her challenge and focused on taking down the defiant mortal before him. Ingun could hardly believe that she was still alive when she reluctantly opened her eyes a moment later. She found two brilliant emerald eyes gazing at her, full pink lips stretching into a thin but gentle smile, revealing dimples carved on the dragonborn’s cheeks. “Shh, it’s going to be okay, Ingun. You’re safe with me. Allow me to carry you to safety, you must be in shock.” The familiar silky voice set her loins aflame with desire. There was something about that sweet voice of Bethany’s that left a profound effect on Ingun’s body that she never thought possible but now was no time to reflect upon such personal matters. Ingun swallowed the word vomit threatening to spill from her lips and wrapped her arms around Bethany’s broad shoulders. She was strong for a Breton woman and Ingun never fully appreciated the physical strength of mortals as she valued intellect and ambition more than anything.

“I believe this lovely lass belongs to you. Stay back, enter the keep and don’t come out until I say so. This dragon is mine.” Bethany said as she approached the Black-Briars. Maven immediately pulled Ingun out of the dragon slayer’s grasp and scolded her as was expected but Bethany knew better; Maven loved her children despite what she may say about them. Jarl Leila, accompanied by Maul and Unmid, ushered the family into the keep as quickly as possible but the Jarl of Riften couldn’t help but allow her eyes to linger on the dragonborn. Bethany caught everyone’s attention when she shouted at the dragon, which left the dragon screeching in agony. 

“KRII LUN AUS”

“By the gods, what kind of power is that?”

“The voice! It’s the dragonborn of legend!”

 

Bethany took a few shots at the deadly fire breathing dragon with her glass bow, but she was temporarily deterred when the dragon flung its tail at her and sent her flying across the marketplace. “Nnngh, is that all you got? You’ll die this day, dragon!” Bethany cried as she finally pulled the ebony sword strapped to her side. Mjoll had taken her place as the dragonborn’s loyal companion and joined her in assaulting the dragon with her battleaxe. Between the two of them swinging their most favored weapons against the monster plaguing Skyrim with it’s presence and archers attacking from range, it didn’t take long for the monster to finally be slain. The dragon bellowed one final time before it gave in to the throes of death and slumped to the ground. The people of Riften couldn’t believe it; it was all over just as quickly as it began due to the efforts of Bethany, the stubborn Bretonian woman who simply shrugged off the attack as if it were apart of her daily routine but as far as any of them knew, it probably was.

Mjoll lowered her battleaxe, sighing in relief before she along with the rest of Riften watched the dragonborn absorb the dragon’s soul with utter fascination. Although it looked quite painful, Bethany ignored the glowing substance entering her body and walked towards the curious onlookers cautiously stepping out of the keep. Ingun was especially in awe of the dragonborn more than ever as she had never witnessed such power before nor had she expected to in her lifetime. “Well, that spoiled my appetite. Is everyone alright?” Bethany asked as she scanned the entire crowd to ensure the townsfolk were all accounted for.

“By the gods, I don’t know what to say.” 

“You…you just took its very soul.” 

“It may be dead now, but where did it come from?”

Ingun hesitated before she gathered the courage to approach the smaller woman. Before she could say anything, however, Bethany reached for a satchel attached to her side and presented it to Ingun Black-Briar. “Ah, there you are Ingun! I hastened my journey to Riften as soon as I had gathered all the Nightshade I could for you. Are you okay?” The dragonborn asked with a jovial smile that certainly reminded the citizens of the Rift of Bethany’s youth. Ingun was stunned. She couldn’t help but cock her head to the side as she gave the Breton a once-over before she could finally find the words to express her gratitude. “Don’t mistake my tone for displeasure, dragonborn, as I am indebted to your services after what you’ve done here today but I am curious as to how it’s possible for someone of your standing to be so…kind and selfless? You save my life from a dragon and you present to me the final ingredients I needed to replenish my master’s stock without thinking of yourself? You’re bruised, scarred, and bleeding yet you ask how I am faring after this ordeal? Please excuse my bluntness but if I may ask, what is it that you want?” 

Bethany made a face at Ingun’s carefully thought out words and for a moment, Ingun thought that she may have finally overstepped her boundaries and offended the dragonborn with her inquiries. The dragonborn traced a finger across her lips and found that her own blood had indeed been spilt in the fight. She laughed. “How curious, I didn’t realize the abomination had grazed me. I hardly felt a thing! Oh…to answer your fair questions my lady, I will simplify my response as best as I can. When I first arrived here in Skyrim, it was never about what I wanted anymore and I’ve long ago accepted that fact. Skyrim has become my home since then and I will do whatever it takes to defend my homeland and assist the people who inhabit it to improve their lives for there is no greater reward than that.” Bethany replied honestly, earning a slap of approval to her backside from Mjoll the Lioness. “Oh, my!”

In the background, Ingun could practically hear Hemming roll his eyes as Maven scoffed at the do-gooder. Although she would never truly comprehend the reasonings other woman’s selfless behavior, she could at least finish expressing her appreciation towards her. Bethany sighed and removed her damaged Nordic helmet, revealing her jet black dreaded mohawk. Ingun suddenly found it harder to concentrate around the other woman. How come it took so long for Ingun Black-Briar to realize that this courageous woman before her was so unconventionally attractive? She had never been one to appreciate the valor or aesthetic appeal of others but the dragonborn made one hell of an exception. How was it that nobody else was clamoring for her affections? How in the world was she not spoken for? Ingun swallowed hard. She found herself feeling a little possessive of the dragonborn; she didn’t want to share her with anyone at that very moment. She was her savior, her friend yet it didn’t feel like it was enough for the talented alchemist. Ingun couldn’t quite put her finger on it but there was something about Bethany Luciana that made her want to attempt to unravel the shrouded mystery that surrounded this woman. 

The Breton was at a disadvantage when it came to height but her presence was overwhelming nonetheless. You could feel the warmth radiating from her sweet personality yet there was a dark power she wielded underneath that delicate exterior that could absorb a dragon’s soul whenever hunger struck. She was naïve, but optimistic, selfless and courageous yet these were traits that only a chosen few would ever have the pleasure of knowing. Physically, she embodied the traits of a sinewy Hero from Sovngarde; the scars she bore told endless tales of the horrors she’s survived, the war paint across her face was blessed with the blood of her fallen foes but the ferocious nature of what it all meant was contradicted by her personality. Overall, she appealed to all as a worthy mate, somebody worth fighting for and Ingun was beginning to see why the people of Skyrim were so taken with the dragonborn. It was at that moment in time that Ingun decided to pursue the elusive Champion of Skyrim. Nothing would honor her family name more than to align herself with the Dovahkiin.

“That was quite the spectacle, my amicable champion. I am honored by your presence in my city. I bid thee to join us for a feasting tonight at the keep to celebrate your well earned victory today. “ Jarl Leila’s voice broke Ingun out of her reverie and the alchemist was annoyed by the interruption. Bethany, of course, was not bothered and welcomed the lousy Jarl’s input. “You flatter me with pretty words I do not deserve to hear, my lady. I simply do what I must until I am beckoned to join the heroes of old in Sovngarde. While I appreciate the invitation, I have priorities in Solitude to tend to. Mjoll, saddle up the horses. We’ve got a long a journey ahead of us. Until next time, ladies.” With that said, the dragonborn bowed her head before she turned to walk alongside Mjoll, who had the audacity to wrap an arm around Bethany’s shoulders.

Jarl Leila made the mistake of making direct eye contact with Ingun Black-Briar, whose blood was boiling at this point due to the fact that she never got the chance to appropriately reward the Dovahkiin. 

“Good to see that you’re safe and sound, Ingun. Give my regards to Eligrim the next time you see him. I hope that you manage to rest easy tonight considering everything you went through today.”

Ingun could only roll her eyes in response and skulked around the marketplace with her family for the rest of the afternoon. In her mind, she was coming up with a brilliant plan to lure the dragonborn away from everybody else; she was going to create a powerful love elixir that would bound the dragonborn over to the first woman she laid her eyes on. Now was definitely an excellent time to experiment with the fresh batch of ingredients that Bethany gifted her with earlier…


	2. Blood and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragonborn and Serana encounter stray members of the Dawnguard outside of Castle Volkihar and during the battle, the formidable wizard accidentally lodges an ice spike in Bethany's…rear. After a rather traumatizing experience, Serana tries to make it up to the Dovahkiin but their intimate moment is interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Talking, mild blood play, biting
> 
> Constructive criticism and reviews are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!

The Dragonborn exited Castle Volkihar one seemingly peaceful afternoon with a jubilant expression on her face as Serana followed closely behind. Bethany seemed quite pleased with her recent accomplishments, some of which included retrieving an ancient vampire's ribcage for Feran Sadri in order to increase the power of the blood chalice and assisting Garan Marethi in repairing the passageway to the courtyard. Valerica seemed to appreciate it just as much as Serana did as the two would now often spend their days working on new experiments together in Valerica's laboratory. When the Breton spellsword attempted to join the Dawnguard, she hadn't quite expected to align herself with the vampires as quickly as she did since the foul creatures had proven themselves to be menacing adversaries but looking back now, she's glad that she made the choice to befriend Serana and her family…well, at least her mother since Lord Harkon was out of his damned mind before she slaughtered him.

Serana was about to relay yet another complaint she had about Skyrim's weather when she stopped herself from uttering the first word in order to sniff the air around her. Something was off, Bethany could sense it as well and both women applied their ebony flesh spell in order to defend themselves against the threat lurking in the shadows. Mortal trespassers were hiding in the shadows, members of the Dawnguard faction for certain as nobody else dared to explore this isolated island.

"Where'd you come from?" Serana asked, preparing to attack from range as soon as the trespassers made their presence known. Bethany dual wielded two daedric daggers and immediately began assaulting the larger male accomplice who didn't seem to realize that Bethany was immune to the enchantments of their Dawnguard weapons. After Lord Harkon's defeat, Bethany purged herself of his blood in order to enter Sovngarde untainted by the immortal darkness that shrouded the ancient Volkihar blood. In due time, Bethany would pledge herself to Serana as her fledgling but for now, Bethany planned to enjoy her humanity a little while longer.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The Dawnguard member flew backwards and slammed into the broken Volkihar watchtower. Before the foolish man could get back up, Bethany shoved one of her daedric daggers down his gullet. Blood spewed onto the Dragonborn's clothes. Turning her attention away from Serana, the female trespasser swore to avenge her fellow companion and swung her war axe at the traitorous Dragonborn. Bethany quickly stepped aside, and attempted to roll forward as she had been crouching so she could avoid Serana's deadly ice spikes to no avail. The first spike struck the determined young woman in the chest and it killed her in an instant. The Dawnguard enemy fell before Serana and while that was something to celebrate, the second ice spike that she had shot from her left hand struck her lover right where the sun doesn't tend to shine.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bethany screamed in agony, her voice causing the earth to tremble beneath her kneeling figure. Serana covered her mouth and carefully approached Bethany who was now beginning to repeatedly slam her fists against the ground. "YOU HORSE'S ASS, DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH PAIN I AM IN? BY THE POWER OF SHOR'S MIGHT, PLEASE HELP ME!"

Her ice spike had been firmly lodged up her ass alright; it honestly couldn't get any worse than that. Serana reached over to place a hand atop of the other woman's shoulders but Bethany violently shrugged it off.

"What in the name of Oblivion is all the commotion about? Are the two of you alright – oh no, Serena what have you done?" Garen asked as he and several members of the court stepped outside of the castle to investigate what had caused the earth to wobble. That power of the voice…it was something that hadn't been heard in centuries by any of the members of the court but they had all read and heard the tales of the Dragonborn. Fura Bloodmouth could practically taste Bethany's blood in the air and the grin that stretched across her face seemed positively menacing.

"You'd better have Serana correct that situation of yours soon, Dragonborn. Otherwise, you could be bleeding from your cunt and I'd still enjoy your exquisite taste." Fura stated without a trace of shame in her tone of voice.

Serana growled and hovered over Bethany's vulnerable figure protectively. To Serana's surprise, it was Valerica who made a comment about Fura's sloppy eating habits.

"You may have been an honorable legionnaire before your turning, Fura, but you need to tame that tongue of yours before I cut it off. Understand your place in my castle and we'll be alright, are we clear?" The elder vampire asked as she knelt besides Bethany, observing how deeply the ice spike had gone up the Dragonborn's rear. Fura reluctantly apologized for her offensive remarks and bowed her head out of respect for the new head of the Volkihar castle.

"Serana, your power is too great. This will not simply melt away if we decide to wait and we cannot melt it away with the power of a fire spell. It's draining Bethany of her stamina and an internal infection could be deadly. We need to pull it out quickly since we do have the means of tending to Bethany in her incapacitated state immediately. What say you, Valerica?" Feran asked as he too found the Dragonborn's wound both fascinating and amusing.

Wordlessly, Serana pinned both of Bethany's hands to the ground with her knees as she cupped the Breton woman's chin. It pained Serana to see the Dragonborn in such a humiliating state; she could only hope that the other woman would forgive the royal vampire for her grave mistake. When Bethany opened her eyes, Serana felt immense guilt plague what was left of her soul as she saw nothing but fear behind those beautiful green eyes of hers. "I'm not ready, but despite my pathetic pleas and cries, I understand you'll do what's best for me…or what's easier for all of you but for the love of Talos, just get it out of me!" Bethany whimpered as she buried her face into the crook of Serana's neck.

"You know, it would have hurt a lot less if you were more sexually adventurous my friend. Serana should correct that as well but if I must take one for the team, I would gladly do so myself." Fura joked, earning a few laughs before she finally shut her mouth after Valerica shot her a deadly look.

"You're not helping, go back to the castle you unhinged beast! As for you, my dear, this isn't going to be pleasant. I'm not going to give you the luxury of time to prepare for what's to come for there will be nothing to soothe the immense amount of pain you're going to feel. With that said, stop clenching. You're only going to make it worse." Valerica warned as she wrapped a hand around the tip of the freezing cold ice spike.

Bethany wasn't certain she was going to handle this well as she was about as graceful as a wounded dragon. Before the Dragonborn could open her mouth to respond to Valerica's warning, she felt a sharp burn so intense that she could hardly breathe. There was a lot of blood, and while Valerica was pleased that Bethany seemingly handled it well, Serana began to panic when the Dragonborn promptly fell unconscious onto her lap.

"Serana, Garen and Feran, please escort the Dragonborn back into the castle. She's not going to be happy when she awakens. She won't be ready to travel for at least a few days. She's lucky to be alive; after all, it could have been worse. To be kissed before you get fucked is all one could really ask for and I delivered."

Moments before it happened, Bethany swore she had never felt such pain before in her life and Miraak had delivered a few unforgivable blows to her before she finally offered him to the wretched abyss. Her world darkened, her voice betraying her as it receded into her instead of coming out as a shout and she proceeded to fall into a deep slumber for she no longer wished to be fully aware of the pain she was experiencing.

Hours later, Bethany found herself laying face down on Serana's bed almost completely nude save for the bandages wrapped around her bottom. The pain she felt earlier in the day subsided, but when she made a move to adjust herself so that she could lay on her back, there was a promising ache back there that made her sigh in frustration. She was incredibly uncomfortable but she supposed she could try to trudge along the rest of the day without something going wrong. One minute it's either twin elder dragons attacking a nearby hold in Skyrim and the next minute it's Dawnguard members avenging their fallen comrades. Sometimes both encounters happen at once and those battles become exceedingly difficult. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard gentle rapping by the door. She knew who it was and if she could, she'd glare at the intruder entering the room anyway without her permission so she settled for glaring at the end table beside the bed.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here when I am in no mood to exchange polite words with you, Serana. I'm lying on my stomach because my ass was fully penetrated for the first time and everything hurts. I do not enjoy experiencing this kind of humiliation." Bethany said through gritted teeth, trying her best to keep her temper in check. She hated the venomous words that spewed out of her mouth when she was angry, but she couldn't control herself. Not when every time she attempted to spread her legs, she would be reminded of her debilitated state.

"Bethany, I offer my sincerest apologies to you. I did not intend to cause you any harm. You just happened to be in my way. Besides, how often do you shout at me when I'm in your line of sight?" Serana replied with an annoyed expression on her face. How dare she attempt to guilt the Dragonborn at a time like this?

"You gently shoved a popsicle through my anus. Do I not deserve a right to be angry with you for your actions or do ancient Nord traditions emphasize blame on the victims?" Bethany asked sardonically. The stubborn Breton woman finally turned her attention away from the end table and glared at the ancient vampire folding her arms across her chest.

"I almost regret coming in here to apologize because you're so crotchety, it's nearly unbearable. However, I came in here to check up on you Bethany because I deeply care about you. I would happily follow you to Oblivion and back if it ever comes to that. How many times have you frozen me, sent me flying across dungeons, or struck me with lightning because of your thu'ums? I forgive you each and every time because no matter how many hits you're taking from our foes, you always make sure I'm stocked up on health potions or you take a few seconds during battle to heal me. Now, will you please accept my apology and let me make it up to you?"

Bethany relented a little at that, her body relaxing as she forced herself to sit up right on the bed. She motioned for Serana to join her on the bed and as soon as she got comfortable, Bethany allowed Serana to rest her head on her shoulder. The vampire immediately reached for her hand and interlocked their fingers, gently squeezing her hand as a token of her affection. Bethany brought their enclosed hands to her lips and gave Serana's knuckles a kiss. "I'm sorry, Serana. I don't like being short with you especially when all you're doing is trying to help. I forget that I put you through trauma just as severe on a daily basis. If it makes you feel better, you're forgiven. I'd do well to learn how to aim my shouts at my enemies, not my companions." Bethany replied softly, turning her head so she could accept a few pecks on the lips from Serana.

Serana smiled against Bethany's lips, her tongue quickly slipping into the other woman's mouth. She moaned when she felt the familiar tip of her lover's narrow organ feeling its way against her fangs, something that drove her insane with desire. Bethany sighed and tried to pull away, but Serana was insistent. "Mmmph!" Bethany's moans were muffled as Serana sucked her tongue into her mouth. It didn't take long for Serana to uncover the Dragonborn's body by ripping away the thin blanket of deer hide from her grasp. Bethany blushed. She wasn't as confident about her body as others were about theirs but there was something in the way that Serana was looking at her that made her feel like…prey. Serana gently wrapped her fingers around Bethany's ankles and pulled her towards the edge of the bed. Bethany hissed in surprise, especially when she felt two fingers carefully toying with her folds as if they were seeking permission.

"I-is this your way of making it up to me, Serana?" Bethany asked, gasping when she felt those same digits vigorously toying with her clit. Bethany writhed underneath the vampire's ministrations as Serana undressed herself with her free hand. It was difficult, as much as the perfectionist loathed admitting such things so with one final thrust she unwillingly pulled her fingers away. The Dragonborn was panting at this point, unable to control the aggressive beating of her heart, which must have gave way of her undesired anxiety.

"Are you worried that I'll hurt you? I promise I won't bite…hard." Serana whispered with a smile as she hovered above Bethany's prone form.

The Dragonborn chuckled before her laughter evolved to moans as her lover licked and nipped the column of her throat. Gripping the thin bed sheets beneath her, Bethany caught Serana's earlobe with her teeth and suckled on it for a moment before speaking. "I don't care if you draw blood, but please do be gentle with my butt. I don't believe I can handle any sort of punishment for the time being."

Serana and Bethany engaged themselves in a heated kiss, fingers tangled in each other's hair as the Dragonborn slightly clawed at Serana's back. The vampire hissed loudly before she sunk her teeth into Bethany's neck and the Dragonborn mewled at the sensation of having her life essence being absorbed by someone she loved. Serana pulled away, licking her lips as she watched Bethany's blood drip from her neck.

"That tickles, you know. I hope you plan on cleaning that up my love." Bethany teased.

Serana rolled her eyes and buried her face into the crook of the Dragonborn's neck, sucking and nipping away at the bloodied mess she left on her love's body. Serana cried out when she felt two fingers enter her suddenly and the vampire gave in to the sensations she had been craving ever since she embarked on this epic journey with the Dragonborn. Meanwhile, Bethany watched Serana's facial expressions with fascination. She had always known from the days of her youth that she was different amongst all mortal kind and coming to Skyrim had certainly proved that. As she raised a hand to grip Serana's waist, she allowed her fingers to explore the depths of her lover thoroughly while sitting upright, encouraging the woman to sit directly on her fingers. Bethany never understood the logic behind intercourse, she never saw anything negative about it either but it was something that she had never truly cared about. Sure she craved romantic affection but for it to go above and beyond hand holding and snuggling by the fires, she couldn't fathom why she'd want to give herself to other people in such a barbaric manner.

It wasn't until she met Serana that her perception of sex changed dramatically. No, she still didn't crave it but was she willing to participate in intimate bedroom activities with somebody that she loved? Of course; making her partner happy was something she prioritized above all else. The less that people touched her, the more comfortable she would be if that made any sense. She preferred being the dominant one, the one who never worried about being conquered sexually as it was a concept she would never truly comprehend. Being with Serana had its disadvantages for someone like her since Serana also preferred being on top, but for her it was all about control and perhaps somewhat like her, she was uncomfortable with people having their way with her considering her past and the ceremony she refused to openly talk about.

Serana began riding Bethany's fingers hard, pleasure completely overtaking her much to Bethany's relief. She honestly had no idea if this was something Serana would respond well to but much to her delight, she received this interesting position well enough. The vampire seductress lazily grinned as she reached for her own breasts, tweaking her nipples and Bethany decided to take advantage of this. She strategically added a third finger, which made Serana pause in her actions before she finally relented and leaned over to kiss Bethany.

"I appreciate what you're doing, but I think it's time I take the spotlight off me for awhile." Serana whispered against the Dragonborn's lips. Bethany was about to protest when she felt light, airy kisses trail their way down her breasts, abdomen, and finally, her lips. Bethany arched her back off the bed, ignoring the pain she felt from her backside and shouted out her pleasure. Her voice carried power that she still underestimated and that much was evident when the ceiling shook violently. Serana looked up from between her lover's legs and laughed, the sensation causing the Dragonborn to break out in a fit of giggles.

"Could you imagine if I reached the full extent of my culmination, Serana? I believe I'd level your home." Bethany said breathlessly as she tried to take her mind off the foreign feeling of Serana's tongue inside of her. Serana smirked; it was the best idea Bethany had unintentionally given her.

"Let's test this theory out, love. I suggest you brace yourself."

Bethany did just that as once again she felt Serana's mouth on her, tongue slipping deep inside as teeth nipped on her flesh. She couldn't control the movement of her hips as she began grinding down on Serana's face but the other woman didn't seem to mind. In fact, the harder she brought her hips down Serana would punish Bethany by pinching her clit with her teeth which nearly made her lose herself if it weren't for a slight interruption.

"Is everything alright? I heard shouting – oh no, no no! What are you two doing? I-I thought you two were engaged in conversation!"

The sound of Valerica's voice forced Serana to launch herself from between Bethany's legs as she quickly attempted to cover the both of them with the blanket Serana carelessly tossed onto the ground. If she could blush, she certainly would be experiencing a full body blush right about now. She felt as though she were fifteen years old again being scolded by her mother who had just caught her in the act with the Dragonborn.

"Mother, haven't you ever heard of knocking!?" Serana yelled, ignoring the look of absolute terror on the love of her life.

"No, it's an ancient concept I am unfamiliar with my precious daughter. Of course I was knocking, but you two brats were too busy exploring each other's bodies that you must have not heard me. It sounded like you two were conducting experiments in your room and I'll admit, curiosity got the best of me and now I'm paying for it with an image I'll most likely never forget."

"Serves you right, mother. Oh look what you've done now! I've never seen Bethany look so petrified. Love, are you okay?"

Valerica scoffed and approached the nude lovebirds settled in their cozy little nest, which Serana strongly opposed since they had been in the middle of something rather important. "Oh hush, now. It's not like I'm seeing something I've never seen before. Bethany, what are you doing allowing Serana to seduce you in this condition? How's your backside? Turn around." Valerica demanded, which further enraged Serana.

"Are you playing favorites right now because I've offended you? By the way, I was being gentle and she's being looked after well enough, thank you. You can go now. Shoo!" Serana was pissed, that much was clear but nothing could deflect Valerica's attention away from Bethany.

The Dragonborn blushed; she was too embarrassed to say anything so she sighed and gave in to Valerica, revealing herself underneath the blanket as she was forced herself to lie face down again. She nearly protested against the powerful vampire when she felt sharp fingers probing her backside but the eldest vampire restrained her.

"It looks as though you healed quite nicely with the herbal remedies I created. While I strongly oppose your youthful indiscretions, just make sure you are being safe while you're recovering." Valerica suggested as she got up from where she had been sitting and slapped the Dragonborn's rear end with the utmost satisfaction.

Bethany hissed and buried her face in the pillow as Serana pulled the blanket over their bodies once more, bidding her mother farewell. Valerica actually smirked and shook her head disapprovingly as she exited Serana's bedroom.

"Why must these things happen to me? I-I hope you forgive me, Serana, but I just want to sleep right now if that's okay? I'm no longer in the mood to play." Bethany whimpered as she snuggled against Serana, her hands splayed across the other woman's pale chest. Serana sighed and kissed Bethany's forehead. Who could blame her for feeling the way she did after what just transpired?

"Shh, just get some rest my love. I'll still be here when you wake. When you're ready, just remember that we'll have the rest of eternity to play." Serana wasn't tired but she figured she might as well get a nap in before she goes hunting with the hounds later. Feeding off Bethany earlier was something she shouldn't have done because now all she could see are the memories of a long forgotten childhood from the woman she loved most. She craved her blood for the taste, to see past the childhood the other woman hardly talked about.

Serana swallowed hard as the thirst for her lover's blood was coming back again. The best part of feeding off the Dragonborn was learning to see the world in a perspective far more different than her own. With her permission, she would hope Bethany would allow her the opportunity to do so again.


End file.
